


it's all in the Details

by debtdoctor, ladyromanova



Series: Metavengers Assemble [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Donuts, Gen, Metavengers, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyromanova/pseuds/ladyromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason he defers to Pepper for this sort of thing, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> How anyone can mistake New Zealand for Southern California is a mystery to me.

Old Saint Fury is talking way too much.  
So, like any sane person, Tony stands up, declares an overwhelming need for donuts, and leaves.

The helicarrier is floating above the Pacific Ocean.  Steve protests.

“We’re an hour away from SoCal, Rogers. I know a place. I’ll be back in time for…whatever. The Thing. There _is_ a Thing, I assume.”

Fury glares at him as only someone with the last name Fury can. The lack of a second eye does not halve the impressiveness of the glare.

Tony suits up, and leaves after convincing Scotty in the transporter room that, why, yes, there _is_ an important… Mission. Thing. That certainly can only be solved with the awesomeness that is Iron Man.

It takes him an hour. Jarvis says it’s more like two hours (and seventeen minutes, sir), but Jarvis is a lying bastard.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

The aforementioned Place is nowhere to be found. Of course, it’s entirely possible that The Place could’ve been on a small island off of the coast of _Taiwan_ , but that’s a…detail.

No, no. It was definitely California. He remembers it.

Tony is Always Right when it comes to These Sorts of Things.  
(He isn’t. It’s in New Zealand.)

He finds another donut shop, purchases a round dozen, and quickly realises that donut boxes are not constructed to withstand the wind speeds of Mock 2.

Tony shrugs. Details.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Clint, at first, is overjoyed by the appearance of the pink box.  
This enthusiasm quickly sours once it’s opened.

“What- What did you even DO to these?”

“I may have underestimated the G-forces associated with-“

“Y’know what, I don’t really want to know.” Clint slowly, carefully, and without upsetting the travesty within, closes the box.

Natasha crosses her legs, bringing attention to a previously empty chair.  “ _I_ want to know.”

“Know what?” Stark looks up from his latest project, a pink metal suitcase. Box. Container. It looks suspiciously similar to the box Clint's been inspecting. Except... Metal. And, well, durable.

“What happened to the donuts,” she prompts.

“The original box was substandard quality, and not made for sustained flight.”

“…Original box?”

“Obviously, I had to get a new one.”

“In the middle of the ocean?”

“I improvised.”

She lets that one go.

Thor bursts into the room, as though following some sweet scent only he can sense.

“DID SOMEONE DELIVER US PASE TREES?”

His eyes lock onto the oddly pristine pink box, and Clint edges away.

“DONUTS! AH YES, I AM FAMILIAR WITH YOUR SWEET MIDGARDIAN DOUGH RINGS. ALTHOUGH, I HAVE YET TO DISCOVER WHY THEY LACK A CENTER.”

He picks up the box, cradling it as one would some delicate maiden, and exits the room most hurriedly.

 

No one is alarmed, upset, or otherwise befuddled.


End file.
